sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidinu II
Kidinu II (2062 BC) was the 46th King of Elam, reigning 2015-2013 BC, and as King of Admah 2002-1997 BC. He was the third son of King Unpahash-Napirisha I. In 2035 BC his youngest brother Hutran-tepti IV staged a coup against their oldest brother, King Idaddu-napir III. Kidinu began to side wth Idaddu-napir, and together with their other brother, Idaddu, they began to form a conspiracy around Idaddu-napir to help him retake the throne. However, upon Idaddu-napir III's death, there was a split in the conspiracy, who refused to promote Idaddu-napir III's sons, the former co-king Kunnam Idaddu-Napir and Prince Tan-Ruharater Idaddu-napir, against Hutran-tepti. Idaddu used this split to have himself become the supported candidate for the throne by right of seniority over Hutran-tepti, deposing him in 2016 BC. However, upon taking the throne as Idaddu IX, he refused to nominate many of the conspiracies more influential members into positions of authority within the realm. Kidinu used this as a means to rise to the position of head of a "counter" conspiracy against Idaddu, deposing him in 2015 BC. King Kidinu attempted to have his brother Idaddu put under house arrest, however Idaddu flead to the Kingdom of Warahshe. King La'ibum I of Warahshe kept Idaddu IX as a guest at his court, refusing to hand him over to Kidinu's men. As the autonomous Kingdom of Warahshe had certain inalienable rights within Elam, Kidinu did not dare to provoke a direct confrontation, and merely sent an official to Warahshe periodically to attempt to have Idaddu extradited to Susa. A year into his reign, King Kidinu became aware of rising tensions in Anshan. Hutran-tepti IV, who had flead to Anshan, was being secured at the court of the Anshanite Lugal Humban-Shutur III. Fearfull of the Lugal of Anshan and the King of Warahshe possibly tearing the country apart by installing rival former Kings at their courts, and knowing that Anshan, though posessiong a traditional Kingship like many Elamite cities, had no such level of autonomy as Warahshe or Elammat, King Kidinu sent an envoy to Humban-Shutur III, telling him that should he not hand over Hutran-tepti IV and his son Chedorlaomer, King Kidinu would invade Anshan and not only take them, but also the head of Humban-Shutur himself. This resulted in Humban-Shutur III, who had previously wavered in his loalty to Hutran-tepti's cause, to openly side with him, summon his men to go to war with the King at Susa, and calling upon other Kings in Elam to join him. The army was joined by the forces of Shurri-Shamash VII, Ensi of Malamir and the loyalist faction of Prince Kikku-Sive-Temti of Shimashki, who'se father was deposed when the position of Ensi of Shimashki was abolished by Chedorlaomer I's father Hutran-tepti IV. The forces marched to Susa, however Hutran-tepti remained at Anshan. The Lugal of Anshan expected the first attack to be repeled, and he relied on Hutran-tepti to maintain control over Anshan and give the rebels more territory to operate from. At Susa King Kidinu, though well respected by the people, was unexpectedly unable to cope with the force, as he had a large contingent of his army stationed at the boarder of Warahshe, where he presumed a more likely attack would come from. King Kidinu II, during what was ex-post-facto called the First of the Great Imperial Battles, despite taking place eleven years before the Proclamation of the Empire, and formally named "The Last Great Battle of Susa", faced the invaders bravely and he and the few men left at his palace fought almost until the very end. King Kidinu refused to surrender for as long as his men refused. Only when most of his officers refused to go to battle one day did Kidinu remove the Horned Crown from his head and went to surrender. Against all expectations Humban-Shutur III did not send a messenger to Anshan to call upon Hutran-tepti to retake his throne, but instead named Hutran-tepti's son Chedorlaomer King as Chedorlaomer I. After his deposition Kidinu remained at Susa under virtual house arrest until his son Palar-Ishshan Kidinu organised an unsuccessfull rebelion against Chedorlaomer. After Palar-Ishshan Kidinu was formally absolved of all guilt and named En of Dur-Palar, Kidinu went to Dur-Palar with his son, taking over the administration of the city in all but name. He objected to his daughter Nin-Azu becoming Chedorlaomer's secondary wife in 2006 BC, however he did not dare complain to the King. In 2002 King Chedorlaomer made former King Kidinu one of his Generals during his war agains the cities of the plain, a posiition which Kidinu handled well, given his age. He was named King of Admah as a reward for his services. His youngest son Unpahash-Napirisha Tannanu ruled as Regent for his father at Admah while Kidinu remained at Dur-Palar. After Kidinu's death in 1997 BC, the Kingship of Admah came to Unpahash-Napirisha Tannanu, as his oldest brother Palar-Ishshan Kidinu feared the Emperor would not permit him to increase the extent of his dominions, not being truly trusted.